Dark Love
by ryouko hibiki
Summary: This story was originally I'll Never Forgive You...The story is about Akane caving in to her jealousy of the fiancee's and she plots to get Ranma once and for all. Slightly OOC and TNC
1. Dark Love: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for one of them. You'll know who it is.   
  
Chapter 1 part 1:   
  
The sun was rising into the sky, turning the sky pink, yellow and orange. The residents of the Tendo Dojo were just waking up, one of them was Saotome Ranma. His life plagued by chaos, being attacked for no reasons at all and to be accused of the strangest things before he could explain. Another was Tendo Akane, a pretty young girl, but a temper so bad that it blow up the Earth in a second. Her jealousy is unrivaled by anyone or anything in this universe. Her temper is accompanied by a deadly large wooden(it may vary) mallet that would would frequently pound the person known as Saotome Ranma.   
  
And so our story of these two begins with love, loss, jealousy, and suicide.....  
  
It was such a beautiful day outside, clouds drifting by, birds flying through the air and chirping. The cherry blossom tree's were beginning to wilt, filling the air with pink blossoms that smelled of a heavenly aroma. It was the beginning of fall, a pleasant time of year. Just hopefully things would stay pleasant for a day in a place called Nerima.  
  
Everything was perfect until that is when Ranma and Akane got out of school.  
  
*Ah, another school day over with, now I can go home to practice in the dojo. Just hope that none of the fiancées come by...* Ranma mused.  
  
Just as he finished his thoughts, a faint ringing sound was getting louder and closer. Before he recognize what it meant, a bicycle had implanted its front tire into his skull.   
  
"Nihao Airen! You take Shampoo on date now, yes?" Shampoo said happily.  
  
"Arrggh! Shampoo get off me. I'm NOT taking you on a date!"   
  
Akane had witnessed this whole thing as she rounded the corner to catch up with Ranma. What she now saw was Shampoo on top of Ranma and rubbing her leg against his. She was seeing red now. She walked fast and stealthily up to Ranma. Her mallet hand twitching.  
  
"RAANMA! HOW COULD LET SHAMPOO HANG ALL OVER YOU LIKE THAT? YOU PERVERT! RANMA NO BAKA!!!" she bellowed with rage.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fau..."  
  
His sentence was cut short as Akane swung her mallet at them both sending them flying through the air. Shampoo was still clinging to Ranma and he said with a cry while trying to pry Shampoo off of him.  
  
"Stupid Kawaii kuneeeee......!!!"  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
Later that night  
  
They were all sitting around the dinner table, staring at the dishes of what you might call, "food". Akane had cooked that night, no one was able to escape on such short notice. She was waiting impatiently for them to eat her cooking, but alas they were just sitting there eyeing her plates of "food" and slowly edging away from it.   
  
"Ranma, here try some of this ramen, it's good. Just try it" Akane said with a cheerful voice.  
  
She picked up a bowl of ramen that looked like the noodles were trying to crawl out of the bowl, and the soup was a sick green blackish color.  
  
Ranma's head snapped up to look at her, absolute horror is carved into his face. He tries to get away but Akane cornered him.  
  
*Oh god! Whadda I do whadda I do....*  
  
"Uuhhh...heh heh heh umm hi Akane."  
  
Akane was forcing a bowl of ramen towards him, but he was no longer looking at Akane, just at the noodle that fell out of the bowl and was squirming towards his feet.  
  
"Come ON Ranma, just eat this ramen!" Akane said with a slight growl.  
  
"NO thanks Akane, who knows what you put in there! Are you trying to kill me or what?" He said with out thinking.  
  
Just then, Shampoo yet again burst through the doors of the Dojo. Well the door that she made in the wall that is. She instantly leaped at Ranma and did the Amazon Airen Glomp technique.   
  
"Aiyah! Nihao Airen, Shampoo bring you special shrimp ramen! Is tasty no? Shampoo's ramen better than Violent-girl's ramen, right Ranma?"  
  
"Heh...heh...heh, Shampoo just get off me and I'll eat your ramen. And yes your ramen is DEFINITELY better than Akane's" he replied.  
  
Akane was standing on the side of this unexpected event, and was lighting up the entire Tendo home with her blue battle aura, which was sizzling at the edges. She was angry, and Ranma would pay for insulting her.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA! How can you insult my cooking and side with that Chinese bimbo?" she roared with jealousy  
  
"Hey it's the truth Akane."  
  
Then all of a sudden, Akane just couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying.  
"I hate you Ranma! You're always so mean to me, you don't even try to be nice to me..." she managed to gasp between her torrent of tears.  
  
"I..uh.." he said shocked to his core that he actually made her cry.  
  
Then Shampoo had to get her 2 cents in which angered Akane even further.  
  
"Ha! Violent-girl lose to Shampoo, now Ranma come back with Shampoo to China as Shampoo's airen."  
  
Upon hearing this Akane just whispered with a hint of venom.  
  
"Fine then go with that whore, Ranma...I'll get you back somehow..."  
  
The last bit Ranma didn't hear as he was trying to pry off Shampoo who kept saying,   
  
"Oh Ranma, we go back to China now. Go tell great-grandmother we get married now!"  
  
Akane walked slowly up the stairs to her room, lying in her bed she started plot how she could make Ranma pay. {AN: You know how jealous she can get...}   
  
**Akane's POV**  
  
"I'll get him back once and for all. Then I'll can make him mine*  
  
As she was about to go to sleep, Akane started having second thoughts about her revenge.  
  
*Maybe I shouldn't...oh well we'll see tomorrow...8  
  
And sound asleep the Tendo Dojo slumbered.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Today was a nice day, same as the day before. Today was Furikan's school's weekend, so they got to stay home.  
Ranm decided to take a nice walk, and Akane joins him they don't say much except for Ranma's repeated apologies.  
  
"I am sorry Akane, I didn't mean to make you cry. Sorry sorry sorry sorry..." he said repetitively  
  
"It's ALRIGHT Ranma, just let it go"  
  
After a nice stroll through the park, Ranma started to get hungry.   
  
"Akane, howsa 'bout we go to Ucchan's for some grub. I'm starvin'" as he rubbed his belly.  
  
"Fine, let's go" Akane said in a very tight voice.  
  
*Yeah let's go see the cross-dressing fiance stealing bitch!* she fumed inside herself.  
  
As they walked over to Ucchan's, Ukyou was scheming her own plot to get Ranma. She decided to take a direct approach towards Ranma; sexually of course.   
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Should I continue this? Email me at babyxdevilx69@hotmail.com 


	2. Dark Love: Part 2

(disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, blah blah blah... you know the gig.)  
  
[Note: I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, Akane's hair grew back and it is little longer than it was before it was cut]  
Chapter 1: Part 2 of Dark Love  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ranma and Akane were at the front door of Ucchan's, but the sign said it was closed down for today and as they were about to leave. Ranma noticed a piece of paper taped to the window on the door front. It read:  
_________________________________________________________  
|Dearest Ranchan, |  
|I closed down early today because I wanted to talk to |   
|you;privately. Just push the door open and come in. I |   
|will be down in a minute. |  
| |   
|Love Always, |   
|Ucchan, the "cute" fiancee ^^ |  
|_______________________________________________________|  
When the finished reading the note, Akane just responded   
with an indignant 'Hmph!' and stamped her foot turning away.  
  
"Awww, come Akane. Just let me talk to her alone and you wait out here. It won't be long, promise." he pleaded giving her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
She just couldn' resist, he looked so damn cute like that! Wondering if Ukyou had anything planned out she decided to spy..uh I mean,"chaperone them"  
  
"Fine, Ranma you can go talk to her. But make it quick and no funny stuff you hear me?!" Akane snapped harshly.  
  
When Ranma was about to open the door, he turned around and looked at Akane, he looked into her eyes and he gave her a warm soft smile.  
  
He walked into the restraunt leaving Akane outside waiting for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*Ranma's POV*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Oh god...her eyes were so..so hard and piercing. I wonder what I did this time...*sigh* Will I ever tell her how I really feel? Me an my big mouth...* I wondered.  
  
"Hey Ucchan, where are you?" I yelled, my voice echoing through the empty place.  
**End POV**  
  
He looked around, he saw the mahogany chairs were all pushed in, table were highly polished till it gleamed. The grill is usually burning hot right now, but it's stone hard cold at the moment. He could almost smell okonomiyaki in the air, and it made him VERY hungry.  
  
He sat down in one of the chairs, cold wood against his skin made him tingle slightly, after a few minutes or so a voice called out.  
  
"Ranchan, I'm ready. But you hafta find me first before we can talk!" Ukyou's voice said bubbly.  
  
"K' no prob." Ranma answered back.  
  
He started to walk up towards the stairs, checking the rooms as he walked by. The first room he checked was a storage closet full of large dust boxzes stacked upon one another. Cobwebs were the main decor it seemed. Walking on down the slim hallway, he opened the second door. Peering inside it looked like Ucchan's bedroom, walking inside he saw no one. The bathroom was also empty.  
  
*Well one more room to go...* and he sauntered slowly over there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Outside~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akane just stood there, leaning against the wall, waiting for Ranma to emerge from the place. She let her mind wander and she thought about what had happened earlier.  
  
~Flahsback~  
  
"Fine, Ranma you can go talk to her. But make it quick and no funny stuff you hear me?!" I snapped.  
  
"He turned around and looked at me in the eyes, he has such gorgeous eyes...I could drown in them.   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"*sigh* But he flirts with the others and he insults me so many times..." she mumbled.  
  
Deciding to go "check up" on them, Akane slowly opened the door, then a voice sopke out and caused her to jump with fright she nearly banged her head on top door frame.  
  
"Violent-girl know where airen is? and why violent-girl go into spatula-girl's store?" the vioce was evident.  
  
"Shampoo! Don't scare me like that! Yeesh, nearly gave me a heart attack. Ranma is inside Ucchan's somethings up, I was gonna go..uh..take a look at what they're doing." Akane blurted out in a rush.  
  
"Shampoo sorry. Hmmm Shampoo don't trust spatula-girl with Ranma alone in there. Let's go see what they doing" she suggested.  
  
Nodding, Akane and Shampoo quickly opened the door and ran up the stairs quietly just in time to see Ranma enter a room at the end of the corridor. Pulling a Tsubasa, they magically turned into 2 overgrown fern plants and sneaked into the room before Ranma closed the door. When they saw what was in the room, it stopped them in there tracks. Posters of Ranma were posted all over the walls, and there was a small bed which wasn't really important but what caught they're attention was that the bed covers were made up of okonomiyaki! And Ukyou was sitting on it wearing something VERY revealing. It was a see-through sheer black teddy, it was so small that it looked it would fit a small child of 7 like a dress.  
  
Akane and Shampoo's eyes bugged out as the saw Ukyou get up and advance on Ranma. They looked over at him, he was in state of total shock, Akane started to get angry at him for not telling Ukyou to stop. Shampoo looked like she was gonna kill someone.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ranma looked at what he knew as his best friend, Okonomiyaki Ucchan. There she was wearing that...that.. thing!  
  
*Oh my god..what the hell is she doing?!* he mentally screamed in his mind.  
  
*Maybe I should just pass out right about...NOW!*  
  
With that Ranma went rigid, his eyes were blank his mouth open slightly. Ukyou noticed this and chuckled inwardly.  
  
*Perfect, I got him right where I want him. He'll be mine in no time, Ranchan we'll finally be together.* Ukyou fantasized.  
  
Ukyou walked sultrily up to Ranma and pressed herself against him, running her fingers up and down his chest.  
Ranma snapped to his senses and tried to get away, while Shampoo and Akane were livid with anger, but kept silent. Ukyou tried to kiss Ranma and succeeded, but Ranma didn't return the kiss.   
  
*Damn, he didn't respond. Well we'll hafta work on that.*  
  
Ranma start to stutter incoherently trying to get away from this.   
  
"Ah, whats the matter Ranma-honey?" Ukyou purred  
  
"Ucchan, wha..what are you doing? If Akane sees this she'll have my head!" he stammered  
  
"Don't worry sugar, I'l protect you. I won't let "her" nab you cuz your mine."  
  
Akane had tears trailing down her cheeks, her mouth twisted in anger, eye brows knitted together. Yes she was MAD. Shampoo was growling, swearing a curse in Chinese, she had her bonbori ready. She was gonna pound that girl if it was the last thing she did.  
  
Uykou continued her assault on Ranma, he slowly started to edge away but he got backed into a wall. Ukyou then pushed him down and straddled him. Taking one of his hands in hers and moved it under her teddy. Ranma tried to jerk his hand back but Ukyou held fast. She moved his hand over her backside and towards her chest, she felt hot from his soft touch and rubbed herself against him and took him into a deep french kiss. Horrified at this spectacle, Shampoo could take it anymore, neither could Akane.   
  
In an exploding blast, the two martial artists appeared. A shower of leaves and soil rained in the air settling down on the hardwood floor. Ranma looked as if he was caught stealing from the cookie jar and worse. He was dead.  
  
"I'm dead...." he whispered to himself.  
  
Ukyou was angry at them disturbing her plans and all of a sudden was donned in her usual out of the tight spandex pants and chef uniform complete with battle spatula. She leaped to her feet and snarled at them.  
Akane just stared at Ranma with utter disbelief in her face, he had betrayed her. Ranma looked apologizing but Akane just ran away down the stairs and just kept running.   
  
Ranma tore his eyes away from Akane's retreating figure and looked at the battle unfolding between Shampoo and Ukyou. They leapt outside and onto the streets, he followed.  
  
Facing one another, Ukyou had her spatula in hand standing with bent knees arms stretched in front of her. Shampoo twirled her bonbori and took small steps towards the offending woman intent on injuring her badly. Thus the battle begun, Shampoo leapt upon Uykou swiping one bonbori in front of her face missing by mere centimeters. Ukyou backed flipped and sent a wave of spatulas flying at Shampoo.   
  
Shampoo dodged them all except for one which grazed her left forearm. Blood trickled down her white shirt, seeping into the silken cloth. Screaming, Shampoo bounded towards Ukyou and struck with her left bonbori, Ukyou blocked it with her spatula and Shampoo brought her right bonbori down on Ukyou's head.   
  
*CLANG!* The sound reverberated into the bonbori. Ukyou was dazed and just stood the while Shampoo powerd up for a special attack. Shampoo was gathering energy, and half way through, Ukyou came to her senses and started up her own attack which she perfected just days ago. Shampoo unleashed it crying;  
  
"Hiryuu Jigen Hakkei!!"   
  
a dark blue blast shot from Shampoo's hands towards Ukyou and at the same moment Ukyou had released her attack   
  
"Takanami Hitoare Fushichou!!"   
  
And a bright orange wave beam flew to meet Shampoo's, a power struggle began and the attacks went to the targets and both Shampoo and Ukyou were down and out. They were lyng in pools of their own blood, their bodies limp and lifeless. Shampoo was lying on her side her purple hair congealed with a mass of foul smelling blood, her Chinese outfit stained to the very fibers. Ukyou was lying on her back, her dark blood streaked hair fanned out behind her, blowing in the wind sweeping the ground, not far away from these two were their weapons, broken and shattered. Ranma went inside to call an ambulance, it arrived when it started to rain, Ranma decided to go find Akane back at the Tendo Dojo. Walking in the rain in his girl form, she trudged home thinking about todays events. Praying that Shampoo and Ukyou were okay, so far the old ghoul and duck boy hadn't showed thank god.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Nerima Park~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akane just reached the park when it started to rain, she collapsed down on her knees and started to cry hard. The rain was pouring, like a jar of water spilling over her. Her hair was all over her shoulders and it was soaked. Her hair bow had come off and floated down to the dirt and was blackened by the soil.   
  
"I'll get you back Ranma, and to think I wasn't going to do it. You went and proved that your a pervert and you betrayed me..." she sniffled and choked.  
  
Rubbing her eyes that stung from all the water. Akane started to plot out what she would do to Ranma and get him for herself always.  
  
~*~*~*~Tendo Dojo~*~*~*~  
  
Over at the Tendo Dojo, everyone was worried about Akane not coming home all night. They went out to searche for her but alas no avail. Ranam leapt from roof to roof, tree to tree to find her. Deciding that she would be home before morning they went back to sleep with unease and disturbance. Winds have picked up in the area along with rain, the winds were rattling the windows creating noises like wails and moans of lost souls.  
Trees banged against the walls, rain pitter pattering against the roof gave everyone a hard night's sleep.  
~~~~~~~  
To be continued...  
  
Email suggestions to babyxdevilx69@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  



	3. Dark Love: Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 you know that.  
  
Dark Love: Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane was in bed by the time the others checked up on her the next morning. The sun was just rising but there was a dark foreboding feeling in the air. Something was going to happen, something awful. Akane was disturbed in her sleep against the soft pillows and warm blankets. Her face was troubled, contorted twists of angered betrayal. Waking up, Akane dressed in a yellow sundress with white mary janes. Sitting down on her work desk, she started to write something in her diary, then she sat at her vanity dresser, combing through her long silky black hair. She touched up her face with some light make-up of earth tones.   
  
Running her fingers through her hair, she thought *Ever since my hair grew back, Ranma's been paying more attention to me...I wish he loved me. The other fiancee's are all so beautiful and skilled, would he ever want me.* An abrupt stop in thoughts hurtled her back to reality. *He will be mine and mine alone. Even if I have to kill his fiancee's myself!* Akane's attitude took turns for the worst.  
  
Walking down stairs, she fought hard to keep back the tears. She saw Dad and Mr. Saotome playing shogi and of course, cheating. Kasumi was cooking up some food, the aroma of her heavenly cooking wafting through the household. Nabiki was outside in the backyard, in her teal bikini two piece sun bathing. Akane looked around for Ranmabut couldn't find him.  
  
Her dad just noticed her walk towards the Dojo, "Akane! Where were you last night, we were worried sick 'specially Ranma."   
  
"I was out at the park, just needed some fresh air..." she trailed off.  
  
"Well next time, tell us where you go."   
  
"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself!" Akane yelled mad by what her dad said.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! My Akane hates me now!! Boo hoo hoo....."   
  
Tears started to flood the living room, ignoring what her father just said, Akane walked out the door to have a walk around town. As she was walking, she stopped by Doctor Tofu's office.   
  
"Hello! Dr. Tofu are you here?!" her voice echoed of the walls.  
  
After 1 minute or so, a door slid open. Dr. Tofu walked over to Akane and said,  
  
"Akane, how are you? Do you need anything, how about a cup of tea?"   
  
"Oh no, Dr. Tofu. I wanted to stop by and say hi."  
  
"Well, ok Akane. Have a wonderful day alright? I will see you later" He replied cheerfully.  
  
Akane walked out the door after giving greetings to Dr.Tofu and decided to find Ryouga. She hasn't seen him for a month and she needed him as part of her plan.  
  
*Remember Akane, gotta be happy looking all this week. Occasional malleting is fine but you hafta make sure no one catches on.* she thought to herself  
  
She started to look around the marketplace for groceries, thinking that maybe Kasumi might start teaching her how to cook again. She picked up some green cabbages, pork, beef, chicken, bread, and the rest of the ingrediants for curry. Thinking that since Ranma doesn't like her cooking her all that much, she thought she might get him back in a small way by making him eat her cooking for a week or so.  
  
*He'll come begging me to forgive and stop. Though I don't think my cooking is that bad, just a little careless thats all...* she denied her thoughts of bad cooking.  
  
As she checked out the stores, she heard a loud booming voice that she swear made the apples jump up in the crates.   
  
"WHERE IS THE TENDO DOJO!" it roared  
  
*hhhmm....thats gotta be Ryouga*  
  
Following the voice to where it was, Akane proved right, it was Ryouga. Walking up behind, she tapped him on the shoulder. Ryouga on instinct thought it was Ranma, whirling around he swiped his umbrella at the assailant. Akane was caught WAY off guard by this and flew 5 meters across the street, and hit her head on the telephone poll.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed hoarsely.  
  
Ryouga seeing who it was, horrified he ran fast and actually not going the wrong way towards Akane.  
  
"Oh My God! AKAAANNEEEEE!!! I'm coming!" he cried.  
  
Desperation in his eyes, hoping praying that his love is alright and that she would forgive him. When he finally reached her, he fell to his knees beside her unmoving form. Not a lot but a considerable amount of blood had been lost. Some of it was spilt in a trail of dust the way Akane skidded across the street. Holding her in his lap, he held her head to his heart. Mumbling all these prayers to ensure her saftey. He picked her up gently as if she was made of the finest glass and slowly walked to the Tendo Dojo, with the help of some people of course. It was night before he reached the Tendo Dojo, knocking on the wooden door. He felt a sense of dread, waiting for them to answer the door. Kasumi opened the door at last, smiling her usualy happy smile. This made Ryouga relax a little bit since Kasumi is nicest person he knows.   
  
"Why hello, Ryouga-kun. Oh my what happened?" Kasumi saw Akane bleeding slightly in Ryouga's arms.  
  
"Umm I accidently knocked down a bit hard thinking it was Ranma so she hurt herself. Just though i would bring her home" he said nervously  
  
The pressure was a bit much for Ryouga as he sat in the living room and explained the situation to the Tendo family. At the end of the story, Soun started bawling like a baby at the top of his lungs crying, "MY POOR BABY IS HURT! WAAAAAAAAAAAH SHE WON'T COME BACK BOOOOOHOOO!" Nabiki just said that she'll charge him for it but thanks anyways. Kasumi st there with a smile on her face, saying "Oh my, I better get dinner started. Would you like to join us Ryouga-kun?" nodding he said "yes". Ranma was the most difficult to deal with, he was yellign his head off at Ryouga those two started to argue down the heavens and the house. The went outside into the backyard at started to spar. Ranma was winning of course. Then through all the yelling crying and explosions, Akane finally woke up.  
  
"Uuggghh....My head hurts...what happened? All remember his tapping Ryouga on the shoulder then every thing went black...' she said groggily.  
  
Seeing that she was alright, Ryouga and Ranma rushed over to Akane.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Akane, I accidently attacked you thinking that you were Ranma. Please forgive me...." he pleaded  
  
"Don't worry Ryouga, it's all right it was an accident."  
  
Then it was Ranma's turn to talk and this time he didn't make fun of Akane but spoke to her with genuine concern in his voice. If you looked into his eyes you could tell. Pools of dark indigo emotion.  
  
"Oh Akane...are you alright. You scared me half to death and how can you forgive Ryouga for doing that to you?" he said scratchily from the yelling contest with Ryouga.  
  
After he finished talking, Akane didn't even reply. She turned away from him and started to talk to Ryouga, she stood up and took Ryougas hand in hers and asked him to go for a walk with her.  
  
"Ryouga, I need some fresh air. Do you want to take a walk with me?"  
  
"Uhh.. eehh.. umm sure Akane anything you want" Ryouga put his hand behind his head and smiled dumbly  
  
Ranma was stunned, Akane was asking Ryouga on something like a date! She was HIS fiancee not pig boys. Thinking of a way to stop this, Ranma suddenly jumped to his feet and lashed out at Ryouga:  
  
"Damnit Ryouga!! She's MY fiancee, you can't take her from me now matter how much you love her!!!" he cried with sorrow and anger dripping from his voice.  
  
Akane stopped dead in her tracks when Ranma said that. She felt a pang of happiness when he said that but she remembered how he treated her. Like dirt, like an animal that needs to be taught a lesson. In retaliation she shot back:  
  
"SO WHAT Ranma! Why do you care, I'm just an uncute tombot with no sex appeal remember? And as far as i know the engagement is off, and Ryouga is actually kind to me unlike you!"  
  
Ranma fell down to the floor, hurt by what she said. He never agreed in breakign the engagement with her, he won't now. He loved too much, she was his reason for living his strength, his Akane...  
He watched those two walk into the night rounding into the streets. He tried to regain his posture and he ran up to his room and onto the roof. He started to cry, his tears shone like crystals in the pale moonlight. Thinking about Shampoo and Ukyou, he decided he would go visit hem later. Then he thought of Akane, her long raven hair, her cute smile and button nose. Her stubborn attitude, the way she walked and talked, he loved every bit about her.   
  
*Saotome Ranma doesn't cry. It isn't manly, oh Akane please come back to me. You don't know how much I love you...you are the only one that made feel good when I first came here...please come back to me Akane. I. Love. You...*  
  
With that last thought, Ranma collopased on the roof, grief, depression, pain and a broken heart washed over his sleek muscled body. He lay there dreaming of nightmarish horros, how Akane left him saying that Ryouga was who she loved not him and cursed freak that isn't even a real man. Dreams of Ucchan saying she hated him, Shampoo losing her chance at happiness because of him. Everything seemed to his fault. In the middle of his nightmare fantasy world he saw a vision of Akane killing herself in order to get awayfrom him.   
  
He saw it, she took a long gleaming sharp katana from its bundled sheath. Raising it sideways to her neck and she drew it to the side in a quick fluid motion. Slowly she pulled the blade away, it fell from her long slender fingers and clattered noisily to the floor, she crumpled into a heap on the cold hard floor bleeding an ocean of crimson waves engulfing her body. Ranma was terrorafied and leapt for Akane's body. Taking her in his arms he kissed her on the lips and checking for any signs that she might still live there were none. He tried to wake her but she wouldn't open those dark black eyes. Seeing that she was truly dead, he let out a wailing scream:  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The scream was middle pitched, piercing the very air of the cloudless night  
  
No one was awakened by it thankfully. Ranma sat straight up and was panting heavily, sweat donned his body, sliding his smooth creamy skin. Dissolving into his clothes, he collected himself reassuring that it was only a dream nothing more.  
  
*It was only a dream Ranma, Don't get scared. It's only a dream...*  
  
Deciding he need to take a very small vacaction, he bent his knees and leapt off into the night, roof hopping towards God Only Knows. Akane saw this, even though she was still going to have her revenge, felt remorse and sympathy. Tears rolled off her cheeks and disappearing into her nightgown.  
  
*Oh Ranma.....if only you could be kind to me. I might not have to do this to you."  
  
With that, Akane went back to sleep. The air was thick and heavy, eerie feelings was floatin through the streets of place called Nerima and one Saotome Ranma was haunted by the visions of his dreams never to escape.......  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll have an add-in of Ryouga and Akane's walk through the streets after this chapter. It'll pretty short, but I would think interesting enough. Chp 4 will be out soon so keep checking back! =) 


End file.
